


make room

by blushings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, more warnings in the notes, this fic is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Unlike everyone else, Jaehyun’s too sober and too aware of how gross the atmosphere is.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	make room

**Author's Note:**

> thank you ruby, lau, and tati for helping by checking errors and letting me know this wasn't TOO fastpaced. thank you everyone who encouraged me to finish this DKFJVDVJN. i love u all :D and readers pls enjoy
> 
> title from piedmont by destroy boys
> 
> warnings: drug (marijuana) usage, mentions of heavier drugs and alcohol, bad trips, nightmares with descriptive gore and cannibalism, shitty people.

Jaehyun sits on the couch as the obnoxious music reverbs throughout the house. He’s at some frat party after buying every drug he could get his hands on and then smuggled a bottle of vodka from the corner store under his coat. He briefly glances around the living room, noticing everyone is in a costume of some sort while he’s… not. Was he supposed to dress up? He probably wouldn’t have anyway because who cares. Unlike everyone else, Jaehyun’s too sober and too aware of how gross the atmosphere is. It doesn’t help that he’s bored out of his mind, making himself more aware of everyone. There’s a couple sitting on the chair across from him making out seeming like things are going to escalate soon. Maybe he should get laid. See if that works.

But he remembers he has no condoms with him (rookie mistake). He sinks further into the couch. He’s not one to risk getting an STI so he’ll just sit this one out for now.

Checking his watch, he sees it’s barely 1 AM. The party started at _maybe_ 9 PM and he arrived sometime after 12:30 AM. He’d gotten calls and texts like _where r u_ , _r u coming_ , _partyis_ _ending @ 2_. Jaehyun didn’t really care. He still doesn’t care. No matter what he does lately, he’s just fucking _bored_.

There’s a brief moment where Jaehyun is thinking so hard that he realizes that some people are leaving. His watch says 3 AM. Getting up, he drops off the bottle of vodka in the kitchen. He won’t drink it, but he knows others will. After making his way through the sweaty bodies of the house, he starts searching for an exit when someone stops him. Jaehyun looks up at the person: Johnny. They were in a few classes together both studying psychology and he originally informed Jaehyun about the party. Johnny asks him if he has any weed. Luckily for Johnny, he does.

Outside in the cold, they take a few hits. Jaehyun’s mind starts swimming after his third hit then remembers the other drugs in his pocket. Johnny pulls out a small full bottle of whiskey from his jacket, about to open it but Jaehyun stops him.

“Don’t,” Jaehyun starts. He almost forgets the rest of his sentence for a moment before it comes back. “Get crossfaded. It’d be fine to drink it but be safe. Extra dangerous if you drink _then_ smoke. Will make you sick as shit.”

“Gotcha.” Johnny nods, slipping the bottle back into his jacket.

Time ceases to exist as they take turns with the joint. Before Jaehyun realizes, he’s more gone than he anticipated. He doesn’t remember who’s holding the joint anymore. Staring up at the sky, he momentarily thinks about darkness before zoning out.

Jaehyun’s continues to zone in and out of place. He feels like someone has replaced his bones with stones. They’re all piled on top of each other, making him heavy as he leans against the brick wall. Damn, how long have they been outside? Is he cold? No, at least not enough to make him want to go inside. Where is he? 

Jaehyun thinks of pushing himself off the wall to find out but remembers his heavy body. So heavy with stones, piled on top of each other. Stone after stone after stone after stone after stone after st—

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Jaehyun snaps out of his thoughts about the rocks in him and looks to Johnny. He doesn’t even look high in the slightest. Jesus Christ, has Jae been hogging the joint this entire time?!

He blinks. 

“Sure. My place.”

It’s not until Johnny takes a drag of the joint that Jaehyun realizes he has not been hogging. The two of them start wobbling towards Jaehyun’s apartment building. The stones in Jaehyun’s body are soundless as they jostle in his skin. It feels like forever until they reach the building and feels even longer before they reach Jaehyun’s door. Does he even have his key? Oh, he could put in the code. He raises his hand to enter the code but remembers that was at his parents’ apartment building.

Jaehyun closes his eyes and bangs his head against the door as his hand slowly pats his pocket. Lo and behold, there lies the key. He’s too high to feel the relief wash over him as he puts the key in the hole and struggles to turn it. His stone-y fingers are so weak with little to no energy left in him. God, why did he have to smoke so much?

“Do you need help?” Johnny’s voice comes from behind him, making him jump a little. Jaehyun forgot he had a guest with him. Instead of answering, he just nods and Johnny comes to turn the lock to let them in.

Once they’re in the living room, shoeless and jacketless, they snuggle up together even though they barely know each other. They’re just too lazy to get up and turn on the heat, That is until Jaehyun remembers there’s leftover pizza in his fridge. He asks if Johnny wants some.

“Sure. What kind is it?”

“It’s uh,” Jae blanks for a second. “Mac and cheese.”

“On pizza?!”

“On pizza. It’s delicious, don’t worry.” Jaehyun keeps his promise since after warming it up, Johnny can’t get enough and is so pleased with it.

Jaehyun barely recalls how they got to his room, much less how now they’re watching something called True Blood. So many vampires, so much blood. The intro isn’t so bad. Has Johnny been explaining the whole show to him and he’s been zoning out? He turns his head a bit to see Johnny is indeed talking about the show, trying to get him caught up.

Jaehyun feels bad for not listening and tries to voice it. “I, um. Sorry, but I wasn’t paying attention. Hard for me right now.”

Something happens to Johnny’s face and Jaehyun can’t pinpoint it.

“That’s okay. I was rambling anyway. Just focus on eating.”

Jaehyun does so, watching as some vampire guy twists this vampire lady’s neck around. He has no fucking clue what’s going on. Johnny was right. He should focus on eating.

As time goes by, Jaehyun can’t tell if he’s still focused on eating. Is he still awake? Is Johnny awake? Are they still high? He doesn’t hear the Southern accents emitting from his laptop, he hears nothing. Maybe he fell asleep and is now waking up? Are they still in his room?

Jaehyun rubs his eyes, becoming more aware of the room he’s in. His dining room, but instead of his thrift shop purchased furniture, it’s mostly white and covered in plastic. It reminds him of in science fiction films when something is contaminated and must be separated from the rest. Or as if Jaehyun is about to do something that might ruin the pretty white furniture.

The thought of him making a mess reminds him to change, but he sees that he’s wearing a transparent lab coat to cover his clothes. It makes him cringe. He looks like Patrick Bateman wannabe. Quickly taking it off, he immediately feels better by just being in his t-shirt and jeans.

Turning around, Jaehyun realizes _why_ there is plastic on almost everything.

Before him lies Johnny, who’s on his dining room table turned guillotine. Jaehyun doesn’t feel confused but his mind goes into autopilot upon finding scissors on a metal cart that’s stationed next to the guillotine. He grabs the scissors, sharpening the blades on a honing rod that was conveniently placed next to the said item.

The sounds of the steel emitting from the grind of both household tools ricochet off of the plastic-covered walls. Jaehyun briefly pauses his actions to examine the room, noticing that Johnny isn’t covered by any plastic but is bound by his wrists and ankles. Jaehyun resumes the sharpening until he decides to give it a rest and carefully rehomes the items on the metal cart then grabs Johnny’s arms.

The older shifts a little before Jaehyun pushes Johnny below the hanging blade at the end of the table. Untying the rope from the table leg, Jaehyun watches as Johnny’s eyes flicker open and register where he is. Johnny’s eyes are calm for a split second when they catch Jaehyun but jump straight to panic as he realizes there’s a blade hanging above him. 

A lot happens in a moment. Jaehyun’s lucky he had his eyes on Johnny and was able to see his Adam’s apple bob, tears form in his eyes, and see his lip quiver. He also saw the fear, confusion, and hurt swarm in his irises. Unfortunately, he missed seeing the blade’s reflection in Johnny’s eyes because he closed them to scream as loud as possible, but Jaehyun had already released the rope.

There’s a bit of a splash and Jaehyun regrets taking off the lab coat since now there’s blood on his clothes. It’s not too big of a deal, at least it doesn’t feel like one. Jaehyun looks behind the guillotine to find Johnny’s head had fallen in a basket that is already decorated in dried blood. Without any gloves, Jaehyun picks up the head and takes it to his fridge. Using his foot, he opens it and inside are already two other heads which are his classmates Kun and Yuta. Their eyes are shut and they’re not even close to rotting. On the shelf below them, there’s is a platter in the middle waiting patiently for Jaehyun to place Johnny’s head on it. He does so. In a second, Kun and Yuta’s eyes blink open.

The two of them look at Jaehyun, and then at their new neighbor: Johnny.

Yuta is the first to speak, saying, “Oh, I had biology with him. He looks so tired. I hope he wakes up soon.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Jae! We’ll keep him company when he wakes up!” Kun reassures him. It makes Jaehyun smile a bit, thankful for having such nice friends. “Don’t forget to clean up, okay? We’ll be here when you’re done!”

“Okay! See you guys in a bit then!” Jaehyun bids them goodbye. He closes the fridge door then makes his way to the body on his dining table. In a way, he’s still on autopilot. Especially right now, he unbinds the body and grabs a bowl on the lower shelf of the metal cart. He places the bowl near Johnny’s feet since there’s more space. Then he uses the scissors from earlier to cut away the dead body’s clothes.

Using the guillotine, he disconnects the arms and legs from the torso then wielding a butcher knife to cut more into the skin and meat. He slices along the bone, removing what he can. Afterwards, Jaehyun brandishes the knife to separate the muscle and skin. The muscles are placed gently in the bowl. Jaehyun pauses for a moment. He doesn’t know what his body is doing. Yet, he returns to his kitchen to open a cabinet to find a bowl filled with salt. He places it on the counter before grabbing the slabs of skin and laying them out on his countertop. Grasping the bowl, he pinches salt over each of them so the blood will come out. Upon returning to the dining room, Jaehyun puts the less meaty parts of the body in the basket. 

Taking the bowl full of muscles, Jaehyun turns back to the kitchen but goes to the electric meat grinder in the corner, turning it on before placing the newly cut meat into it. While the grinder is doing its job, Jaehyun begins wrapping the miscellaneous body parts he didn’t skin in shrink wrap and organizes them in his freezer. Such doing, he finds more parts.

For a moment Jaehyun wonders where these parts came from in which he remembers Kun and Yuta in his fridge. A warmth tingles his chest. Closing the freezer door, he walks back to the grinder to make sure the meat is thoroughly processed.

Upon looking at it, it resembles packaged ground beef. Jaehyun concludes on making meatloaf. 

In a way, he knew he was going to make it. But actually looking at what was Johnny, he realizes that Yes, meatloaf would be good. 

The rest goes by in a blur. First preparing his dinner ( _again? He already had pizza_ ) then while the meatloaf bakes, Jaehyun cleans up Johnny’s blood. The plastic stays, not caring to take it all down.

Just as Jaehyun is about to open the oven, he hears voices coming from his fridge. Oh, he assumes Johnny must be awake. Therefore, he figures his dinner can wait as he approaches the fridge and opens it to all three of his friends awake. Kun and Yuta both have their eyebrows furrowed, frowning while Johnny looks as alarmed as ever.

“Jae, I can’t feel my legs. Or anything. And how the fuck did I end up _in the refrigerator?_ ”

Jaehyun didn’t even answer his question. He was instantly happy that Johnny’s awake. “I missed you! Took you a while!”

Grabbing Johnny’s platter, Jaehyun brings him to the dining table along with Kun and Yuta. Jaehyun almost forgets about the meatloaf, too excited about Johnny being up until Yuta reminds him. 

The food smells _delicious_. Especially with all the right seasonings, probably even better after adding ketchup. As Jaehyun is about to take a seat at the table, Johnny asks, “Why’d you have to kill me?”

Jaehyun takes his seat before responding, “You’re talking to me, so are you really dead? If you’re dead, then wouldn’t Yuta and Kun be dead too?” He grabs his fork and knife, ready to cut into the meatloaf.

“Maybe we’ll all dead and this is hell. Maybe you’re the devil and torturing us.”

The looks Yuta and Kun give each other is something that makes Jaehyun giggle. Why would he kill his friends?

His stomach growls, reminding him that even though his friends don’t have stomachs, he does and he needs to eat. Cutting into the meat, it oozes out red juices and it looks so pretty in contrast to his white plate. Placing the food on his fork, opening his mouth, he makes eye contact with Johnny.

“I bet you taste the sweetest,” he informs the older before biting down.

* * *

Jaehyun has never once in his life experienced a nightmare induced from being high but there’s a first for everything. Upon waking up, he ran to the bathroom and vomited the mac ‘n’ cheese pizza and brushed his teeth (actually just his tongue) and used mouthwash until all he could taste was the mint flavor.

Now he’s sitting at the foot of his bed, a glass of water in hand. When he came back from the kitchen, he was so thankful to see all his thrift store furniture and no plastic covering insight. Also thankful to see Johnny alive and just sleeping on his bed.

It was all a nightmare.

Jaehyun already knew that but seeing Johnny actually _here_ and not dismembered in his apartment is more reassuring. Even more so when Johnny tosses and turns before sitting up, making Jaehyun face him. His hair is sticking up in all different directions, expression dull. When they make eye contact, Jaehyun sees his head on a platter and his stomach twists. He looks away, feeling ill.

“You okay?” Johnny yawns, crawling to sit next to Jae.

“Um.” Jaehyun taps his glass with his fingers before taking a sip. “Kind of? You were in my nightmare.”

“Oh?”

Jaehyun wants to tell him the whole thing. The decapitation, the cannibalism, the talking heads. However, how the fuck is he going to say that out loud? Especially to Johnny. Are they even that close? Imagine hearing you got dismembered, skinned, and _eaten_ by an acquaintance. Not only were you being butchered but so were some other classmates you know. Jae’s head pounds at the idea of saying they were still alive in some way to respond to him. He’s never doing drugs again.

“Yeah, it was a... Bad dream. Sorry.”

Johnny doesn’t say anything for a moment, probably still waking up.

It takes a bit long for Johnny to say anything like _don’t apologize, it’s okay_ or _why are you apologizing_ so instead he says, “Oh shit, tomorrow’s Monday. We have the math project due.”

Jaehyun catches glimpses of Johnny tumbling off his bed as he struggles to put shoes on and grab his phone.

As Johnny exits the bedroom he waves goodbye along with, “See you in class.” The front door is almost soundless as it closes. 

Jaehyun is alone. 

The rest of the day is hazy. He mopes in his bed, wrapped up in his comforter as he tries to force the nightmare out of his head. Some of it was written on his notes app but it’s not enough. The heads and blood plague his mind.

* * *

Class goes by faster since most of them are presentations due to midterm season. Jaehyun presented first, getting it over with and so he can shrink up in the back of the room or lecture hall he was currently in. Johnny doesn’t try talking to him, or if he does, Jaehyun doesn’t take notice. As soon as his last class of the day is over, he zooms home.

At home are Sicheng and Kun, relaxing on the living room couch. Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate to give them space and heads to his room.

Jaehyun should talk to someone. Sicheng is someone he trusts, he can tell him. And maybe bring it up to Kun since he feels guilty about it. Kun could offer some wise words or something, he looks like the type of person to be sympathetic.

However, he’s not.

Because now after Jaehyun built up the courage to leave his abyss of a room and open up to both of them about it, Kun is telling him, “Are you ill? What’s wrong with you? How could you dream that? I heard you do heavy drugs, so maybe give those a break and you’ll stop having dreams about killing and eating people.”

“Jesus, Kun. Don’t be an ass. Jae’s worried.” Sicheng tries.

“N-no, it’s fine. He’s right. I was already planning on stopping drugs.” Jaehyun blinks away some tears. Why is he emotional about this? Worried he’s going to cry, he excuses himself.

“Seek help,” Kun shouts after him. Jaehyun hears Sicheng whisper-shouting something to him. Once the door is closed, it silences the whispered argument between the couple.

Jaehyun’s throat tightens from trying to not wail so he accepts the situation he’s in and after one tear falls, many more follow it. Sitting on his bed with his face in his hands, Jaehyun weeps, letting it all out. Kun’s words hurt, yes, but the way it was phrased made Jaehyun scared of himself. Of his mind. Is he okay? In his own opinion, he seemed well until last night. It was just a bad trip.

But what if it happens again? What if it’s something worse than murder and cannibalism?

Jaehyun cries harder into his hands.

* * *

It’s maybe 3 AM when Jaehyun hears his bedroom door open and feels his shoulder being nudged.

“You better still be awake,” Yuta whispers.

Jaehyun makes a groan of acknowledgment, turning over to face his best friend as he pulls the comforter away from his face. “Why didn’t you text me that you’re here?” His voice is still a bit raspy, having just stopped crying not too long ago.

Yuta sheds his jacket climbs in next to Jaehyun, still in his pajamas. “Sicheng was up and let me in.” 

The lighting in Jaehyun’s room is poor. The ceiling light is off and no desk lamp is on. But he lit an aromatherapy candle and five scentless candles for _some_ light. It didn’t make it easy to see, but the fire added some sort of comfort. He considered going swimming earlier but he didn’t feel like getting out of bed yet.

It’s quiet. Yuta is waiting for Jaehyun to speak and Jaehyun’s trying to think if this is a good idea. He’s worried it’ll be another Kun incident and he won’t have somewhere to run for safety. It’s too late to be overthinking now because Yuta, his best friend, is waiting for him to open up.

Jaehyun laughs to himself. Without context, it seems like he’s confessing.

One deep breath then the drugs and nightmare are explained.

Yuta listens, patient. When Jaehyun is done telling him the nightmare, he reaches over and rubs his shoulder. “It’s okay. Nightmares and bad trips happen, y’know? I just hope it doesn’t happen again.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks are wet again and Yuta uses his sleeve to wipe the tears.

“Hey, hey... It’s okay, really. People dream fucked up things sometimes.”

The situation is a complete contrast to the conversation from earlier. _This_ is what Jaehyun needed. Comfort. Not thinking twice, he leans forward to curl into Yuta’s chest. Arms circle him and make him feel like he’s being encased in flames. Jaehyun’s so warm, he doesn’t mind.

They cuddle until Jaehyun’s breathing regulates and he doesn’t feel like he’s going to sob again from just talking. Yuta’s playing with his hair, lulling him to sleep. But before they do that, he needs some advice.

“Should I tell Johnny?”

Yuta doesn’t say anything for a moment. “It depends? How close are you two?”

The question makes Jaehyun think of how he wasn’t that close to Kun and his reaction. He’s closer with Johnny though, right? Not close like him and Yuta, but closer than him and Kun. They’re classmates, they got high together a few times, Johnny slept over, Johnny invites him to parties.

“I…. Think so? I hope so? I don’t know.” Frustrated, Jaehyun burrows his face deeper into Yuta’s chest. He really wishes he didn’t have the nightmare. Yuta squeezes his waist to reassure him. It makes Jaehyun’s chest feel like a furnace. Yuta makes him feel warm and okay. Would Johnny do this and be just as understanding? Or will he be freezing and uneasy, like glaciers?

“Think about it. You have time, okay? It’s--” Jaehyun feels the hand on his waist leave. “Almost 4 AM. Let’s sleep. Do you have class tomorrow?”

“No, thank god.”

Yuta’s hand returns. “We can sleep in then.”

Jaehyun nods, drifting off as Yuta resumes playing with his hair.

* * *

It’s about a week or so after Jaehyun told Kun and Yuta everything. Right now, Jaehyun and Yuta are chilling in Yuta’s apartment (since Sicheng and Kun are home) waiting for Johnny to knock on the door or text Yuta.

Jaehyun’s not sure what Yuta said in the text but it was probably along the lines of _Jaehyun had a bad dream (you were in it) and as a way to kinda get over it, he wants to tell you what it was. Go easy on him._

It doesn’t take too long for the knocking to start, Yuta rising to let Johnny in and Jaehyun turning down the TV volume to a low mum so it’s not silent when he begins to talk. He hears Johnny say, “Hey, what’s up?” Before entering.

From that alone, Jaehyun thinks that maybe Yuta was a little vague in the text.

Once Johnny greets Jaehyun, something washes over his facial features. Jaehyun assumes he must’ve realized something with his eyes being slightly wide and his jaw agape. Yuta walks over to them after closing and locking the door and instructs Johnny to sit.

“Is this about the night of the party?” Johnny asks, following Yuta’s instructions. He sits next to Jaehyun on the couch and Yuta sits on the coffee table, facing them. “I’m sorry-- I.. I didn’t realize you two are together..”

Jaehyun says _excuse me?_ while Yuta goes _what?_. They glance at each other and Yuta says, “Where’d you get that idea?”

“All you texted me was _have to talk. Come to my place_. Plus, you,” he looks to Jaehyun. “Were avoiding me like the plague after the party. Then both of you here right now? There’s also your closeness that I kind of hoped was just you two being besties.”

Jaehyun scratches his neck, guilty about how he’s been treating Johnny. “Well. One, we’re… not together. Two, after the party, the weed fucked me up and… I had an unpleasant nightmare.”

“Nightmares can be pleasant?”

Jaehyun groans in frustration, causing Yuta to reach over and squeeze his knee. Johnny doesn’t miss it. “Not the point. Please listen.”

Johnny nods, letting Jaehyun continue.

It’s a bit tiring at this point, retelling it all. But he doesn’t stop because there’s a rotten feeling in his chest from staying away from Johnny. He must think Jaehyun is icy and jagged.

Jaehyun doesn’t cry, but his eyes do well up. Another hand is on his other knee, squeezing. _That_ makes a tear slip. Johnny’s still nice to him even as he’s being told about how he was decapitated and butchered in Jaehyun’s apartment. It brings the same comfort Yuta emits. Wiping the tear, Jaehyun finishes up the story.

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun. Nightmares can be unsettling, scary usually.”

“Man, I ate you.”

“And that’s okay.” Johnny pats his knee. “Sort of. Thing is you didn’t actually eat me. Or Kun, or Yuta. It was something your brain made up. It wasn’t real. No humans were harmed. We’re all okay.”

Jaehyun studies Johnny’s face, hoping that the tenderness he’s seeing isn’t a facade. Jaehyun’s knees are warm.

“Then.. Are we good?” He asks, voice a little rough.

Johnny lets out a breathy laugh. “Yes, we’re good.”

“Perfect. Because I ordered takeout after texting you!” Yuta surprises them both, reaching to squeeze both their hands.

“Takeout?” Jaehyun asks, eyes following Yuta as he moves to smoosh himself into the empty side of the couch.

“Yeah. Takeout, movie, and cuddling you until you feel better. Right, Johnny?” Yuta _stares_ at the man on the other end of the furniture.

“Correct! Blankets?”

Yuta leans over his side and pulls a fleece blanket from under the side table, draping it over all three of them.

Jaehyun doesn’t really know what to say. His face feels so hot and he knows he’s blushing and it’s only time before one of th--

“Aww, Jae. You’re so cute!” Yuta gushes as Johnny lightly pinches his cheek. Jaehyun is used to Yuta’s affection but with Johnny? He might implode. The atmosphere of the room changed so fast and Jaehyun doesn’t think he can handle both of them doting him after crying a little bit.

“C-Can we focus on the movie? Please?” The volume still hasn’t been turned back up, but there are Japanese subtitles on the screen and he can understand some of it (thanks to Yuta).

“Fine, fine. Only because you said please.” Yuta smiles and Johnny squeezes his knee.

* * *

After that day, the three of them hangout more whether it’s school related or not. He has to admit his favorite meetups are when they plan on studying but they take a break and get distracted by each other. The furnace in Jaehyun’s chest is working full time now, especially when Johnny pinches his cheeks or when Yuta takes it a bit further and kisses his cheek. Even when Johnny and Yuta wrestle over anything, he feels adoration for them.

Jaehyun used to think all of Yuta’s actions were only friendly, but the more the three of them are around each other, it slowly becomes… More than friendly. Johnny seemed more than friendly from the get-go, but for all he knows, Johnny and Yuta have the same feelings toward Jaehyun. Or at least similar since Johnny isn’t smooching his cheeks.

Now they’re back at Jaehyun’s apartment, cuddling on his bed while Ratatouille plays on his laptop. He’s very much aware that they’re all toeing the line between dating and being friends. He likes them, he does. He’ll admit that it feels like they’re actually dating with how affectionate they are and how often they hangout.

Jaehyun wants to talk about it so bad. They were there for him; Yuta has always and will always be there emotionally (and probably physically) there for him. From what it seems, Johnny is trying to do the same and he’s succeeding. He figures they know he’ll be there for him, but are they aware of it? Jaehyun’s aware of how they feel, but do they know how he feels?

During the scene where Remy is having a practice drive on Linguini’s head, Jaehyun pauses and says, “I like you guys. As in I have feelings for you both.”

The silence is almost funny but it suffocates Jaehyun a bit. He expected it a little but it almost goes on for too long so he adds, “I’m not playing the movie until both of you speak.”

They attempt to respond at the same time. Yuta with _I’ve liked you a lot for a while_ and Johnny with _I like you both too_. Jaehyun doesn’t mean to but he looks at Yuta for a moment. He can only assume Johnny is doing the same.

“Don’t give me that look.” Yuta’s eyes dance back and forth between them before landing on Johnny. “No worries, I like you too. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t continuously wrestle with you for breathing.”

Johnny laughs. “I’m glad you don’t wrestle with me because you hate me.”

“Sorry, should’ve been giving you kisses too.”

Johnny smirks then says, “Give me one now and I’ll accept the apology.”

Jaehyun didn’t know what kind of kiss Yuta was going to give him, but he probably would’ve had the same reaction as right now. Which is just a little gasp and his eyes wide.

Yuta pressed his lips to Johnny’s, emitting a squeak from him. Johnny kisses back while trying to reach up to hold him there, but Yuta pulls back before surprising Jaehyun by turning to also give him a kiss.

It’s something Jaehyun didn’t know he needed, but now that it’s happening, it’s like there are fireworks going off. Jaehyun knows what Yuta’s lips feel like from having him smooch his cheeks so much, but having them on his own lips is so euphoric for Jae. The fireworks don’t cease after Yuta pulls away because Johnny is right behind him. Johnny’s lips are softer and slightly bigger. Jaehyun breaks the kiss and he watches as Johnny leans back before reaching forward to grab the laptop.

Jaehyun hasn’t been touched deprived in a while thanks to them, but the kisses really sealed the deal.

“Apology accepted, by the way.”

“Oh, can’t forget that important part.”

“Speaking of important parts,” Jaehyun interrupts as he nestles between them with his laptop. Jaehyun’s bed is full size, all three of them squished together. He’s not complaining. “Are we boyfriends now?”

“Why not.”

“Yeah.”

“Nice, nice. I’m going to press play now.”

When the movie finishes, they decide to make this a sleepover. Johnny’s fast asleep, arm encasing Jaehyun from behind while his face is nuzzling his neck. Yuta’s eyes are closed but he’s facing towards Jaehyun, hand in his hair and toying with the strands.

The fact a nightmare about Jaehyun decapitating them both and eating Johnny got them here. He begs the universe that it never comes up in conversation with anyone outside of their circle.

Eventually, Yuta’s hand ceases in movement and Jaehyun dozes off.

**Author's Note:**

> nightmares r scary and sometimes traumatizing. be sure to talk with someone u trust about them or write it out. it's not good to keep them locked up inside ur brain


End file.
